Notte di Sangue
by Chez Francine
Summary: I braceri illuminano la Sala delle Udienze del Grande Sacerdote di Athena. Il Sommo Sion è lì, seduto sul suo scranno di marmo bianco. E aspetta. Aspetta che Shura entri da quella porta a doppio battente e gli porti la testa di Aiolos.


**_Notte di Sangue_**

I bracieri illuminano con fiamme guizzanti la cupa Sala delle Udienze del Grande Sacerdote di Athena. Lui è lì, seduto sullo scranno di marmo, la maschera accostata al viso e la solita palandrana nera sostituita da una candida e immacolata. Aspetta, una mano sotto il mento e l'altra abbandonata mollemente sul bracciolo di pietra, che gli portino notizie.

È sicuro di come siano andate le cose. Già immagina la scena. Aiolos che fugge con la bambina tra le braccia. Shura che lo insegue, lo incalza, lo colpisce senza sosta.  
Aiolos non potrà fuggire in eterno. Prima o poi dovrà togliersi Shura dalle calcagna, e se non riuscirà a seminarlo, dovrà di necessità renderlo inoffensivo.  
«Eh, sì… I buoni sono così fastidiosamente prevedibili!», mormora tra sé e sé per ingannare l'attesa, mentre le fiamme proiettano ombre sinistre sulle colonne della Sala. Aiolos è sempre stato un libro aperto per lui, così come Sion, il Grande Sacerdote di Athena.  
Il _Sommo_ Sion… quello stupido, vecchio trombone!

È stato sin troppo facile avere ragione di lui. Scalare la Collina delle Stelle, obbligarlo a spiegare perché avesse scelto quell'inetto di Aiolos; e poi eliminarlo, con un solo colpo ben assestato. Via, come un brufolo sul mento o un pezzetto d'insalata tra i denti. E poi indossare la sua palandrana, impossessarsi di un'arma, la prima a caso, e dirigersi verso la culla della piccola Athena.  
Così piccola, così innocua, così tenera… così _inutile_!  
È solo una neonata, che potrebbe fare in caso di attacco?  
Un vagito? Un ruttino?

_Non scherziamo._ Il potere è destinato a chi ha spalle larghe a sufficienza per sopportarne il peso. E lui è l'uomo giusto al momento giusto. Questo ha pensato sollevando il gladio d'oro sulla culla ed affondandolo di colpo sulla neonata.  
_Athena, tu sei la mia vita ed io ti amo…_ ha urlato quella voce e quel maledetto pensiero ha rallentato la corsa del suo pugno quel tanto che è bastato ad Aiolos per intromettersi. Certo, è stata colpa sua, sua di _lui_, se quel dannato damerino biondo ha fermato la lama a pochi centimetri dalla neonata; Aiolos non può certo competere con lui in quanto a potere e velocità. Lui possiede un Cosmo doppio e più potente di tutti gli altri Gold Saint.  
_Sono io, io solo che avrei dovuto succedere a Sion, non quell'inetto!,_ pensa stringendo i braccioli di marmo dello scranno.  
Aiolos… che diamine stava facendo nelle stanze della Dea?

Domani, e solo domani il Sacerdote avrebbe comunicato agli altri Gold Saint la sua scelta.  
Perché era lì?  
Perché quel dannatissimo seccatore era sempre e solo un ostacolo per lui?  
«Sommo Sion, siete impazzito?», gli ha chiesto. Era esterrefatto, ma, a voler essere sfacciatamente sinceri, il più esterrefatto era proprio lui.  
Che razza di domanda era, quella? E che cosa avrebbe dovuto rispondere Sion, o chi per lui? _Sì, sono proprio pazzo, io?_

Impazzito, ha detto.  
_Ah, Aiolos, se solo tu fossi stato più sagace…,_ commenta ripensando agli eventi di poche ore fa e a come il suo compagno sia sempre stato sul suo camino.  
_Mi hai ostacolato per l'ultima volta!_, questo si è detto scrollandosi il Sagittario di dosso e affondando ancora una volta la lama. Ma Aiolos – _che sia maledetto!_ – ha tolto di mezzo la neonata un attimo prima che il gladio penetrasse coperta e materasso.

«Questa bambina è Athena! Che vi prende, Sommo Sion?»  
_Idiota!,_ ha pensato lui prima di attaccarlo; possibile? Possibile che Aiolos non abbia ipotizzato che la persona che aveva davanti armata di spada non fosse Sion?  
È così astrusa l'idea di sostituirsi a qualcuno?  
Non crede possibile che l'altro abbia compreso la reale identità dell'aggressore soltanto quando la maschera blu cobalto di Sion è caduta in terra.

«Ma tu… Tu sei…»  
«Esatto, pezzo d'idiota! Chi altri t'aspettavi, eh?»

E la fuga rocambolesca di Aiolos e l'allarme che scatta nel silenzio della notte.  
E la caccia all'uomo in un Santuario placidamente addormentato e pronto ad accogliere la reincarnata Athena.  
Quanto tempo l'hanno aspettata! Duecento anni e adesso… eccola qui, tre chili scarsi di carne, sangue e pannolini.  
_E il mondo avrebbe atteso tutto questo tempo per onorare una lattante?,_ si chiede mentre si domanda che cosa stia accadendo lì fuori.

«Avevi capito tutto quanto, vero vecchio idiota? E allora hai scelto Aiolos come tuo successore! Ma certo! Proprio un bell'affare! Un altro imbecille simile a te in tutto e per tutto, così facile da prevedere e _prevenire_!», commenta dondolando il piede destro. Si sta seccando di aspettare.  
Si sta seccando di vedere che quello spagnolo mangia _paella_ ci sta impiegando più tempo dello stretto necessario.

_Che sia passato a lavarsi?,_ si chiede prima di rispondersi con un «No» categorico. Shura è il classico sempliciotto che antepone la sostanza alla forma. Aphrodite, lui sì non si sognerebbe mai e poi mai di far avvicinare il nemico fino a lasciarsi sporcare dal suo sangue; e anche ammesso che potesse accadergli una disgrazia simile, la sua lineare testolina non sarebbe mai sfiorata dall'idea di non presentarsi immacolato e luminoso al cospetto del Sacerdote. Fosse anche per una questione di vita o di morte.

Quanto a Death Mask, l'altro papabile cane da caccia che avrebbe potuto scegliere per correre dietro Aiolos, oh!, lui sì che si sarebbe sporcato volentieri le mani con il sangue del Sagittario. Tuttavia, quel siciliano arrogante e permaloso ha un solo, enorme difetto: colpire qualsiasi cosa gli attraversi la linea di visuale. Il classico cecchino idiota che uccide l'ostaggio da liberare. E al diavolo che l'ostaggio sia una neonata di pochi mesi, nonché la dea Athena: Mask l'ammazzerebbe senza pensarci su, pur di arrivare a metter le mani addosso al nemico.  
Oh, certo, gli avrebbe fatto un favore non da poco!  
Togliergli dai piedi Athena! Sarebbe stato troppo bello! E, in effetti, _era_ troppo bello per essere vero, a pensarci a mente fredda: Mask non avrebbe perso tempo per diffondere _urbi et orbi_ la sua impresa.  
E cosa si sarebbe inventato, lui, a quel punto?  
_Scusate ci siamo sbagliati, era solo una neonata umana e non la dea Athena?_

«Siamo seri…», commenta annoiato accavallando l'altra gamba. Non avrebbe mai potuto lasciar libero Mask.  
Avrebbe dovuto manipolargli la mente – e non è ancora esperto a sufficienza per questo genere di giochini – oppure ucciderlo. E, sinceramente, ammazzare uno psicopatico come Mask è un vero spreco: quel ragazzo con la pelle abbronzata e quei capelli perennemente scarmigliati sarebbe potuto diventare un alfiere formidabile.  
«Nessun albero nasce già fusto…», commenta trattenendo uno sbadiglio. Odia aspettare.  
E più di tutto odia la voce di quell'idiota che gli sta urlando nella testa da quattro giorni a questa parte.

_Che tu sia maledetto tra gli uomini! Giuda! Infame traditore!_

_Zitto mio buon Saga, risparmia la voce… Siamo solo all'inizio del nostro regno, conserva le energie per quando commetterò qualche azione _veramente_ turpe ed esecranda._

_Hai tentato di uccidere Athena! Hai quasi ucciso un tuo compagno! Che altro puoi fare di più turpe?_

_ Saga, sto iniziando a seccarmi…_

_Seccarti? Questa è bella! Non sarà che inizia a rimorderti la coscienza?_

_No. Io sono la mia coscienza e io il mio destino. Mi secca solo sentire queste frecciatine bigotte uscire dalla bocca di un ipocrita come te._

_Da che pulpito…_

_ E risparmiami queste stoccate da pope! Non siamo più a Salonicco, Saga. Siamo al santuario di Athena, pulpiti e prediche li abbiamo lasciati fuori dall'Emporio di Agathê._

_Tu…_

…vituperio delle genti! _Piantala con questa manfrina, mio caro. Ti atteggi a paladino della moralità, ma non sei poi tanto diverso da me._

_Come osi…_

… paragonarti a me?! _Sei un disco rotto, vecchio mio. E te l'ho già detto: non hai esitato a rinchiudere il tuo… _nostro_ stesso gemello nelle segrete di Capo Sounion poco prima dell'alta marea. Andiamo, non negare l'evidenza: tu credi sul serio che Kanon si sia potuto salvare?_

_Ha pagato per il suo peccato._

_Pagato? E quale peccato avrebbe mai commesso? Ha solo proposto un piano d'azione, come qualsiasi altro essere umano dotato di cervello avrebbe fatto al nostro posto! Diciamo solo che è stato lo strumento che Tike ha messo sulla mia strada per prendere possesso del nostro corpo e relegare te, patetica nullità, in posizione di caduta. Ammettilo, con me lo sai che non devi avere segreti: lo hai rinchiuso lì dentro in modo da non dover dividere il trono di Grecia con nessun'altro, eh, Saga?_

_Zitto!_

_E no! Qui ti volevo! Tu hai istituito un processo sommario a carico di tuo…_ nostro_fratello, senza trascinarlo di fronte ad un tribunale!_

_In caso di necessità un Santo di Athena…_

_Risparmiami questa sceneggiata, te ne prego! Ammettiamo che tu avessi anche il potere e l'autorità per giudicare Kanon: perché non ho percepito quel dolore che si dovrebbe provare quando muore il proprio fratello? Non rispondi, vero? Ma come, la carne della tua carne, il sangue del tuo sangue muore facendo_ glu_, _glu_, _glu_ e tu,_ tu_, il dio sceso in terra, non versi nemmeno mezza lacrima?_

_Io…_

«Tu sei solo un ipocrita!», tuona il Sacerdote, pentendosene subito dopo.  
E se qualcuno l'avesse sentito?  
Se qualcuno entrasse e gli chiedesse se va tutto bene?  
_Moderazione, che diamine!,_ si dice alzandosi e sedendosi subito dopo con fare stizzito. _Saga… tu sei solo un ipocrita che si è nascosto per quattordici anni dietro un bel visino. Guarda in faccia la realtà. Chi sei tu? Me…_

_Taci!_

_Chi sono io? Te. Saga, te lo chiedo per l'ultima volta e a seconda della tua risposta deciderò se rinchiuderti in fondo alla nostra coscienza, oppure se graziarti e concederti di regnare assieme a me sul mondo. Per l'ultima volta: vuoi accettare la realtà e unirti a me nella conquista del mondo, oppure vuoi continuare ad essere una zavorra?_

_Tu, essere ignobile, come osi…_

_Dio, come sei tedioso, Saga! Va bene, restatene pure lì a fare il peso morto. Tanto lo so che la tua è solo una bieca tattica: farai fare il lavoro sporco a me per poi godere i frutti del mio lavoro a cose fatte._

_Tu sei pazzo!_

_Errore, Saga. _Noi_ siamo pazzi._

Un rumore, oltre le porte: passi che si avvicinano in tutta fretta macinando il pavimento lucido sotto i piedi. Lui sa già di chi si tratta.  
_E adesso, per favore, stattene zitto e buono, ché ho delle visite!_, e la parte positiva del Santo dei Gemelli sprofonda nell'oblio della sua contorta personalità.  
La pesante porta a doppio battente si apre e nella stanza entra un ragazzo, sporco di sangue dalla testa ai piedi. Il sacerdote non nasconde un moto di sorpresa, alzandosi di scatto. Il ragazzo attraversa la Sala con una dozzina di falcate frettolose e s'inginocchia al suo cospetto, la testa sprofondata.

«Shura di Capricornus Gold Saint al vostro cospetto, Santità.»  
Il Sacerdote resta a guardarlo. Sa che deve dire qualcosa, ma la vista di tutto quel sangue che chiazza l'oro lucido dell'armatura lo blocca: la sua metà più cupa è rapita dal sinistro riverbero che assume la corazza dorata del Capricorno ora che è macchiata di cremisi; la sua metà positiva, come da copione, sta urlando a squarciagola.

_Assassino! Assassino! Maledetto tra gli uomini! Hai ucciso un innocente! Non senti il grido di dolore di Aiolos? Quel sangue di cui si è macchiato Shura ricadrà su di te quando…_

_Saga, sta' Zitto!_, tuona dentro di sé. _Shura ha ucciso il suo migliore amico senza chiedergli spiegazioni. Io sono innocente._

_Chi ha armato la sua mano? Chi?_

«Sacerdote?», lo chiama perplesso Shura.  
«Taci!», e l'indole positiva scompare in fondo alla sua anima, mentre il giovane spagnolo china la testa ancora più in basso, fino a specchiarsi sui propri schinieri.

Saga sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte e si riassesta la maschera: adesso può occuparsi del sempliciotto ai suoi piedi senza dover sentire tutti quei lamenti da funerale. Il lieve sussulto della sua parte buona è più accettabile e composto; anzi: _gli piace_. E un sorriso soddisfatto incurva le sue labbra mentre scende i quattro scalini che lo separano da Shura.

«Perdona il mio tono, Shura. Gli eventi di questa notte di sangue mi hanno scosso profondamente. Che notizie porti?»  
Il Capricorno serra pugni e labbra prima di rispondere: «Aiolos è riuscito a fuggire.».  
«Cosa?!», tuona il sacerdote «È fuggito?! Shura! Come hai potuto!»  
«Santità…», tenta di spiegarsi il giovane spagnolo, ma il Sacerdote è già alla sua destra e lo sovrasta con la sua autorità.  
«Shura di Capricornus! Non ti avevo forse mandato a prendere la sua testa, Shura? Cosa ti ha fermato, in nome degli Dei?»  
«Santità, non ho adempiuto il vostro ordine, è vero; ma se l'ho fatto è stato solo per salvare Athena e un amico.»

Saga lo guarda da dietro la maschera inespressiva; riesce a malapena a trattenersi dal prendere la testa di quel ragazzino e spalmarla sul marmo candido della Sala delle Udienze.  
_Dominio, Saga, dominio! Controllati!,_ si dice salendo i gradini e lasciandosi cadere sullo scranno così come il vecchio Sion era solito fare. _Pace all'anima sua…_  
«Avanti, Shura, parla! Spiegami i disegni del tuo cuore.» Recita alla perfezione la battuta che Sion usava quando chiedeva a loro Gold Saint di essere espliciti, in special modo con loro stessi.  
_Quante volte mi hai detto queste parole, Sion? E quante volte sono riuscito a fregarti? Sono stato proprio un bravo attore, vero vecchio rincitrullito? Oh, scusami… I morti non parlano._

Shura deglutisce, poi i suoi occhi di carbone si fissano in quelli rossi della maschera. «Ho trovato Aiolos a pochi metri dai monti che segnano il confine ovest del Santuario. Era circondato da una dozzina di soldati che gli impedivano di muoversi, attendendo il mio arrivo. O meglio: Aiolos avrebbe potuto spazzarli via facilmente, ma sembrava non averne alcuna intenzione. C'era qualcosa nei suoi occhi…»  
«E poi? Cos'è successo?», l'interrompe Saga, timoroso che il ragazzino possa mettere a fuoco qualcosa che ha notato in Aiolos ma che, almeno per il momento, gli sfugge.  
«Santità, lo ammetto: la stima e il rispetto che provo per Aiolos sono grandi. Mentre seguivo le sue tracce, speravo di riuscire a convincerlo a tornare sui suoi passi, a fare ammenda del suo peccato e riconciliarsi con la Dea e con voi.»

_Ma come parla? _Ammenda dei suoi peccati_?Questo ragazzino crede ancora di essere nella sua cattolicissima Spagna?,_ commenta dentro di sé Saga, prima di dirgli: «Prosegui.»  
«Ho sperato, in cuor mio, che ci fosse un modo per salvarlo. E così ho tentato. L'unico modo che avevo per salvare entrambi era quello di colpire Aiolos alle gambe e di inchiodarlo sul posto. Ho lanciato Excalibur contro di lui, ma Aiolos…»  
«Aiolos?»  
«È andato incontro al mio colpo, accecandomi con il suo stesso sangue. Ed è fuggito, approfittando di questo diversivo. Non ho visto dove fosse diretto, ma ricordo che c'era qualcosa nei suoi occhi. Serenità, come se…»  
«Basta così», l'interrompe Saga «Il tuo rapporto corrisponde.»

Shura lo guarda perplesso, mentre lui abbassa un poco la testa e stringe forte i braccioli di marmo.  
_Pensa, Saga, pensa. Le bugie sono sempre state il cavallo di battaglia di Kanon. Kanon, quel miserabile! Ma certo! Che cosa s'inventerebbe Kanon in un momento come questo?_

Dopo qualche altro minuto passato a riflettere, il Sacerdote alza il capo e fissa Shura.  
«Aiolos è fuggito con la bambina?»  
«Sì, Santità.»  
«Corrisponde anche questo.» E la faccia di Shura urla spiegazioni. Saga sorride sotto la maschera blu. «Perdona la mia diffidenza, Shura, ma dopo i fatti di questa notte, ho deciso di essere più guardingo. È la mia posizione di custode di Athena che lo impone. D'ora in avanti, nessuno, oltre a me, potrà accedere presso la nostra Dea. Capirai da te che dopo il tradimento di Aiolos sono necessarie delle precauzioni aggiuntive, vero?»  
Shura annuisce, ma sulla sua faccia stanca e triste c'è dipinta una sola domanda: «Dov'è Aiolos?».

«Aiolos è morto», gli risponde Saga senza che lui apra bocca.  
«Cosa?» , e un tono di dolore frammisto a frustrazione colora la voce del giovane spagnolo.  
«Morto, Shura; Aiolos è morto. Saga di Gemini è stato l'ultimo a vederlo. Ha disobbedito al mio ordine di non intervenire ed ha affrontato il traditore. Grazie ad Athena, esistono ancora dei Gold Saint degni di questo nome.»

Saga prova un piacere perverso nel gustarsi le mille espressioni di sofferenza che passano sulla faccia di Shura; il ragazzo è scioccato, ma pende ugualmente dalle labbra del Sacerdote. Sa che gli farà male, ma vuole sapere che diamine sia successo a colui che ha sempre considerato come un modello da seguire.

«Saga ha trovato Aiolos poco fuori il perimetro del Santuario. Era ferito, stremato e sanguinante e per salvarsi non ha esitato a sbarazzarsi di Athena, gettandola contro una siepe.»  
Shura lo fissa, avido di spiegazioni: _Che ne è stato di Aiolos?_, sembra chiedere la sua faccia assonnata.  
«Saga… come dire? Ha preso la bambina e l'ha lasciato lì, a morire. Era ferito a morte e aveva perso conoscenza. Dove altro sarebbe potuto andare? Senza Armatura, poi! Ha mostrato un po' della pietà per cui la gente lo chiama Dio sceso tra gli uomini.»  
«Perché?» Shura scatta in piedi. «Perché, allora, non l'ha ucciso? Perché non ha posto fine alle sue sofferenze? Perché non l'ha condotto indietro per un regolare processo?»  
«Ricordati dove ti trovi, ragazzino!», tuona il Sacerdote e Shura rientra nei ranghi.  
Confuso.  
Adirato.  
Costernato.  
Il cuore del giovane Capricorno è un gigantesco vortice in cui si riversano mille emozioni contrastanti.

Saga resta in silenzio, gustandosi la scena. Sa che Shura è un tipo silenzioso, calmo, riflessivo, che difficilmente si lascia dominare dalle emozioni. Non come Camus che ha dimenticato cosa significhi essere vivi, o come Shaka che ha raggiunto il Nirvana; è equilibrato, anche se quel suo modo di essere gli costa molta fatica.  
_Sei proprio un Caprone, caro mio_, pensa Saga fissandolo. _ Quelle corna che hai sulla testa possono diventare pericolose, ma se ti do da brucare dell'erba fresca, ti tramuti in una bestiola mansueta, vero Shura? E allora, eccoti un intero pascolo solo per te._  
Calmo e riflessivo sì; ma se solo si pizzica la corda giusta, Shura è capace di diventare una bestia.  
_Sei patetico! Sei solo un ragazzino che tenta d'imbrigliare il proprio carattere impetuoso come un torrente di montagna. Aiolos era calmo e sereno di suo, ma tu? Tu sei un vulcano che può esplodere da un momento all'altro senza preavviso dopo secoli d'inattività._  
E Saga, quello che pensa tra sé e sé, lo sa per prova empirica: gli è stato sufficiente scendere alla Decima Casa e dire tre semplici parole a quel ragazzino dagli occhi di falco e l'espressione seria.

_Aiolos ha tradito._

Oh, com'è stato divertente notare quegli occhi assonnati dilatarsi fino a diventare due pozzi neri senza fondo, e la bocca aprirsi e chiudersi come quella dei pesci che l'alta marea riversa sulle spiagge.

_Piccola, stupida, patetica creatura! A tal punto ti fidavi di Aiolos?,_ ha pensato e pensa ancora Saga gustandosi il frutto delle sue menzogne. «La colpa è solo mia», confessa il Sacerdote calamitando su di sé l'attenzione del giovane Capricorno.  
«Vostra, Santità?»  
«Sì…», sussurra abbassando la testa verso il proprio grembo, nel tentativo di non scoppiare a ridere. _Sarei stato un attore perfetto!,_ si dice prima di continuare quella messinscena. «Shura, io non mi sono accorto che nel Santuario aleggiava la presenza di un _daimon_.»  
«Da… _daimon_?»  
«Sai di cosa si tratta? Gli uomini chiamano _daimon_ quelle entità sovrannaturali cui non riescono a dare connotazioni nette. In tal caso, li chiamano _Theoi_.»  
«_Daimon_ e _Theos_? Due facce della stessa medaglia?»  
_Oh, non sai quanto tu ci sia andato vicino, ragazzo!,_ pensa Saga prima di rispondergli: «Per l'appunto.»  
«Ma se un _daimon_ è la stessa cosa che un dio…»  
«Ho capito dove vuoi arrivare; lascia che ti spieghi io le differenze che intercorrono tra i due. Credo che per te la Lingua Sacra sia ancora qualcosa di difficile da masticare, o sbaglio?»  
«Non sbagliate, Santità.»  
«Un _daimon_ può essere sia benigno che maligno; ricorda sempre che è fatto della stessa sostanza degli Dei. Ad esempio, quando Odisseo sbarcò sull'isola dei Feaci, confessò a Nausicäa di non sapere quale _daimon_ avesse spinto la sua barca ad approdare su quelle coste. E quel _daimon_ era Athena. La stessa Athena che più avanti è chiamata _Thea_, Dea.»  
«Quindi, quando le divinità si palesano noi esseri umani le chiamiamo Dei, e in caso opposto Demoni?»  
«Esatto. La cultura cristiana ha creato soltanto confusione circa i due termini. E questo perché un _daimon _non è quasi mai mosso da buone intenzioni.»  
«Dunque…»  
«Dunque Aiolos è caduto vittima di quest'essere. Sono propenso a credere che si possa trattare di Poseidone, o di Ares, ma non ho sufficienti prove per affermarlo con certezza. Sai come agisce un _daimon_?», gli chiede gustandosi la scena madre che sta per mettere in atto.  
«Credo di non saperlo, Santità», risponde Shura sempre più abbattuto e sempre più desideroso di sapere fino in fondo a cosa è andato incontro il suo modello.  
«Un _daimon_ trova una breccia nel cuore umano e crea una nicchia al suo interno. Qui, comincia a lavorare per scindere l'anima dal fisico; quando riesce a soggiogare lo spirito, il corpo dell'uomo non è che un fantoccio di pezza nelle sue mani.»  
«Terribile!», commenta Shura mentre suda freddo; Saga comprende che ha realizzato, in parte, quello che deve aver passato – almeno così gli sta facendo credere – Aiolos sulla sua pelle.

«Ora, da quello che mi dici, Aiolos ha mantenuto un briciolo della sua umanità, fatto confermato anche dalle parole di Saga. Tuttavia…»  
«Saga è ancora qui?», l'interrompe Shura. «Vorrei parlargli, Santità!»  
«Saga è stato inviato a Capo Sounion per indagare sull'attività di Poseidone e fare rapporto al Santuario. E vieto a chiunque di andarlo a tediare con simili richieste. Ha un'importantissima missione da svolgere, una questione di vita o di morte che deve passare inosservata. Se il seguito di Poseidone dovesse accorgersi di uno strano viavai dei seguaci di Athena tra il Santuario e Capo Sounion perderemmo l'elemento sorpresa, capisci? Ci sarà un tempo e un luogo per le domande e un tempo e un luogo per le risposte, Shura. Porta pazienza.»  
«Santità, io ho bisogno di saperlo adesso!»  
«Ogni cosa a suo tempo, Shura. Ogni cosa a suo tempo», ripete Saga osservando la resa del ragazzo. «Ci sono cose più importanti cui pensare, ora. Dobbiamo preservare la calma di questo luogo sacro.»  
«In che modo pensate di agire, Santità?»  
«Non ho alcuna intenzione di riammettere il cadavere di Aiolos in terra consacrata. Ha peccato di _ubris_… perdonami, d'orgoglio nel non parlarne con nessuno. Si è ritenuto superiore a tutti noi, persino a me, il più vicino alla dea Athena. Tuttavia, non possiamo lasciare che la gente creda che Aiolos sia lì fuori, ancora vivo: il _daimon_ potrebbe approfittarne per carpire un altro cuore e tentare nuovamente di uccidere Athena. Né, d'altro canto, possiamo lasciare che diventi un martire. È inammissibile, e dobbiamo farlo per Aiolia. Soprattutto per Aiolia.»  
«Per Aiolia, dite?»  
«Sì. Se sapesse che suo fratello non era altro che una foglia in balia del vento, non credi che potrebbe divenire un bersaglio sin troppo facile per il _daimon_, che a questo punto sceglierebbe lui come prossimo ospite?»

Shura abbassa il capo e riflette sulle parole del Sommo Sion specchiandosi sullo schiniere destro. Sì, purtroppo Aiolia e il suo amore incondizionato verso il fratello maggiore sarebbero un piatto troppo succulento per il_daimon_. E quanto ci metterebbe quell'essere ad aver ragione di un bambino di soli sette anni?  
«Come posso aiutarvi, Santità?»  
«È molto semplice, Shura. Diremo che Aiolos è morto. Che tu lo hai ferito a morte, lo hai trovato senza vita, fuori dal Santuario e hai salvato la neonata Athena portandola indietro. I fabbri stanno già forgiando una copia dell'Armatura Sacra che comporremo accanto al suo feretro. Tu resterai nella camera ardente che allestiremo nella Nona Casa e farai in modo che nessuno, ribadisco: _nessuno_ vi si avvicini. Quanto all'Armatura, mi servirò di spie fidate che la rintraccino e riportino l'originale qui al Santuario. Dobbiamo mantenere il segreto, Shura. È tutto chiaro?»  
«Chiarissimo, Santità.»  
«Bene. Adesso ci sarà una riunione con tutti i Gold Saint. Prendi il posto che ti compete, Capricornus.»  
«Santità, un'ultima cosa: so di non poter parlare, ma vi chiedo lo stesso di esaudire una mia richiesta. Solo questo.»

Saga è ammutolito.  
I crepitii dei bracieri riempiono il silenzio della Sala delle Udienze, mentre fuori dalla porta si sentono già i passi e le voci dei Gold Saint che stanno per arrivare. _Che diavolo vorrà ancora questo ragazzino idiota?_, si chiede Saga studiando la postura del Capricorno: lo fissa con una volontà negli occhi simile alla fiamma che arde nella notte ventosa. «Sentiamo: quale sarebbe la tua richiesta, Shura?»  
«Che io possa vegliare su di Aiolia al posto di suo fratello. Glielo devo. Aiolos è… _era_ un Saint cui portare il massimo rispetto.»  
«Aiolos? Shura, ti ho appena spiegato che Aiolos ha peccato di _ubris_. Lo capisci o no?»  
«Lo capisco, Santità, così come capisco che il male è il male e che il bene è il bene; e non vi possono essere troppo sfumature tra i due. Capisco le vostre intenzioni, così come capisco che quel _daimon_ ci costringe a ricorrere ad una disonorevole menzogna. Tuttavia, per quello che Aiolos ha rappresentato sino a quando non è caduto, io…»  
«Basta così. E sia; ho capito le tue intenzioni. Sta bene, veglia pure su Aiolia, non potrebbe avere custode migliore! Ma sai bene che non ti lascerà avvicinare a lui quando saprà che tu sei l'assassino di suo fratello, vero?»  
«Ne sono consapevole, Santità. Se Aiolos ha peccato di _ubris_, io ho peccato nel non notare che un mio compagno aveva bisogno di aiuto. E ora voglio rimediare. La colpa di Aiolos è ricaduta su noi tutti, Santità. È giusto che anche io mi assuma le mie responsabilità.»

_Idiota! Non sai quanto tu mi renda la vita facile!,_ pensa Saga prima di annuire e di far entrare gli altri Santi della casta più elevata dei difensori di Athena.

Fuori è ancora buio; Aiolia spalanca le porte della Nona Casa ed entra in un atrio illuminato da un braciere le cui fiamme sembrano quasi gemere nel vento. Il Fuoco piange il suo Segno Mobile, la Fiamma che guizza allegra e spensierata. Non nota tutto questo: i suoi occhi appannati dalle lacrime fissano il sudario in cui è avvolto il corpo di suo fratello. Il Sacerdote gli ha detto di non toccarlo, per nessun motivo. E Aiolia ricorda che suo fratello gli ripeteva sempre che gli ordini del Sacerdote sono assoluti. Così si avvicina, con le gambe malferme e s'inginocchia davanti al feretro del fratello maggiore, tra il _clang_ dell'Armatura del Leone su cui le fiamme proiettano un'ombra strana.

L'unica cosa che riesce a fare, ora è piangere.  
E Aiolia si sfoga, in silenzio, perché i maschi non piangono – come gli diceva sempre Aiolos – e non vuole che nessuno sappia di questa sua debolezza.

Ha visto suo fratello per l'ultima volta a cena. Ieri, dopo il consueto allenamento del pomeriggio, è arrivato Saga e con due parole veloci si è portato via Aiolos. Ha capito solo "Sacerdote" e " Udienza" del loro discorso e ha salutato suo fratello per rivederlo poi a sera.

E Aiolos era strano. A cena non ha spiccicato mezza parola, come se avesse un peso enorme sulle spalle. L'ha osservato con la coda dell'occhio mentre mangiavano un pezzo di _baklavà_, ma è stato impossibile cavargli fuori qualcosa.  
«Fratellone, qualcosa non va?»  
«Hn? No, niente, stai tranquillo.»  
«Che voleva da te il Sacerdote?»  
«Niente, niente! Come siamo curiosi! Sei un Gold Saint o una vecchia pettegola?»  
«Ma io sono preoccupato per te! Hai una faccia! »  
«Tranquillo, Aiolia! Sono solo un po' stanco. Adesso, anzi, torno alla Nona Casa che è tardi. Ci vediamo domani mattina all'Udienza Generale del Giovedì. E vedi di non fare tardi come al tuo solito!»  
E Aiolos era uscito dalla Quinta Casa, sparendo dietro una curva della scalinata di marmo bianco.

Nemmeno due ore dopo, le sirene del Santuario avevano rotto il silenzio della notte e i soldati avevano fatto irruzione nella Quinta Casa armati fino ai denti.  
_Dov'è il traditore? Parla, dicci dov'è, o sarai considerato suo complice ed impiccato insieme a lui!_  
Non aveva capito. Che volevano quei tizi da lui?  
«Ma lo sapete con chi state parlando?», ha detto loro dopo essersi stropicciato gli occhi, ancora mezzo intontito per aver lasciato a metà un bellissimo sogno in cui lui e il suo fratellone sgominavano da soli le schiere del sire Ade.

«Con il fratello di un traditore!», gli ha sputato in faccia un certo Phaeton, uno con due occhi piccoli e malvagi ed il naso lungo su un viso ossuto.  
Traditore.  
Fratello.  
_Traditore._  
_Fratello._

Galan l'ha salvato dalla furia di quei pazzi. È apparso alle spalle dei soldati e li ha esortati a cercare Aiolos senza importunare lui. «Non vedete che è solo un bambino di sette anni? Cercate il nobile Aiolos? Accomodatevi, ma lasciate stare suo fratello! Lui non c'entra!»

E il cervellino di Aiolia si è messo in moto; ormai sveglio del tutto, ha indossato la sua Armatura e ha pregato Galan di spiegargli cosa stesse succedendo.  
«Voci di corridoio insinuano che tuo fratello ha commesso una pazzia, Aiolia.»  
«Pazzia? Che genere di pazzia?»  
«Deve esserci stato un malinteso, dicono che…»  
«Che…? Galan, non tenermi sulle spine!»  
«Che tuo fratello abbia rapito Athena.»  
E Aiolia ha capito chiaramente cosa significhi l'espressione sentirsi mancare il terreno sotto i piedi.

_Com'è possibile che Aiolos… ?_  
_Ma quando… ?_  
_Perché?_

Sono tutte domande che affollano ancora la testa del giovane Leone, mentre piange disperato davanti all'ara istoriata. Il Sacerdote li ha fatti riunire nella sala delle Udienze nel bel mezzo della notte; gli altri suoi compagni, Acquario, Toro e Vergine erano perplessi quanto lui, e anche mezzo assonnati. Gli altri tre, Cancro, Scorpione e Pesci l'hanno fissato con sguardi carichi di derisione, sdegno e disprezzo. Solo Shura non ha fatto una piega ed è rimasto in silenzio.

«La crisi è passata. Adesso tornatevene a letto, ne parleremo domani mattina all'Udienza Generale del Giovedì.»  
«Santità, non ci dice altro?», gli ha chiesto Milo prima di esser messo a tacere.  
«No, Scorpione. E adesso segui i tuoi compagni e tornatene alla tua Casa d'appartenenza. Aiolia, tu invece resterai qui.»  
E i suoi compagni sono sfilati uno dopo l'altro davanti a lui, chi ancora intontito e con l'aria di non aver capito nulla, chi squadrandolo dall'alto al basso, chi, come Death Mask, lanciandogli frecciatine come: «Saprei ben io come ringraziare tuo fratello per la nottata passata in bianco!», crocchiando le lunghe dita ossute. Come la porta bianca si è chiusa alle sue spalle, il Sacerdote si è avvicinato a lui.  
E gli ha detto la verità.

«Tuo fratello è impazzito, Aiolia. Ha rapito Athena con il chiaro intento di ucciderla. Mi spiace che sia successo e che abbia tradito non solo la Dea, ma anche tutti noi, e te in special modo. Posso provare quello che dico: vedi questa ferita? Ha tentato di colpire la Dea con un gladio d'oro, e questa me l'ha inferta lui mentre proteggevo Athena.»

La ferita c'era e anche ben estesa sull'avambraccio destro del Sommo Sion.  
«Com'è possibile che mio fratello, lo stesso che mi ha insegnato ad essere un Santo di Athena, abbia poi cercato di ucciderla?»  
«Aiolia ha ingannato tutti noi. Purtroppo, tuo fratello aveva una faccia d'angelo sopra un cuore da diavolo. Coraggio, Aiolia; so che è duro da accettare, ma devi farti forza e…»

Ha staccato il cervello e chiuso le orecchie a quel punto.  
_Duro da accettare?_  
Con tutto il rispetto, che diavolo ne sa il Sommo Sion di cosa sta provando lui? Cosa? Non è il fratello maggiore del Sacerdote ad aver tradito tutti quanti! Detesta che la gente gli dica «So cosa stai provando!» con aria pietosa.  
_Che ne sapete voi? Che ne sapete voi del mio dolore? È mio fratello! Mio fratello! Mio soltanto!,_ pensa Aiolia mentre sente la testa rimbombargli per le tante lacrime versate.  
«Aiolos… perché?» riesce a singhiozzare stanco e depresso, con un macigno nel cuore.

La cosa che più lo stupisce è il non sentirsi adirato con lui. Continua a provare la stessa, sconfinata fiducia che ha sempre riposto in suo fratello maggiore. Non lo odia, come sarebbe più logico da fare. Non lo detesta. Lo ama, come ha sempre fatto e come continuerà a fare.

_Fare._

Sa che deve trovare un modo per… non lo sa neanche lui per cosa. È confuso, stanco e solo. Aiolos è… era l'ultimo legame familiare che gli era rimasto.

«Aiolia, vieni…» Sente che Galan lo sta chiamando. Si volta. Lui è lì. Sorride, anche se dal suo occhio azzurro si notano chiaramente i segni rossi del pianto. Lui si asciuga le lacrime e lo fissa da sotto in su; non è lì per dargli conforto, lo capisce. E in un momento come quello, che potrebbe dirgli?  
«Ogni mia parola, adesso, suonerebbe come scontata. Quindi, non ti dirò nulla, servirebbe solo a farti stare peggio. Vieni, andiamo a dormire, adesso.»  
«Vai avanti tu; dico una cosa a mio fratello e ti raggiungo…», e Galan esce dalla Nona Casa non senza aver lanciato uno sguardo al cadavere dell'amico sotto al lenzuolo funebre.

Aiolia aspetta che l'eco dei passi del migliore amico di suo fratello si spenga, quindi fissa l'Armatura del Sagittario.  
«Io non so cosa ti sia successo, fratellone. Non so che ti sia passato per la testa, né perché l'hai fatto. So solo che tu sei Aiolos e sei mio fratello.»  
Aiolos. Eolo. Ricorda che suo fratello gli aveva confidato di aver scelto quel nome per le ali della sua corazza.  
_Vedi? Chi vola ha bisogno del vento, e così…_  
Sempre allegro, sempre sorridente, sempre così… puro.

Luminoso. Aiolos assomiglia… assomigliava ad una stella cadente che attraversa rapida il cielo d'Agosto. Lui non amava molto quel paragone, diceva sempre che le stelle cadenti sono le lacrime del cielo. Ma perché si dovrebbero esprimere i desideri se il cielo piange?  
«Aiolos, io te lo giuro. Fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio, riabiliterò il tuo… il nostro nome, dovessi crepare se non mantengo questa promessa!», e il cosmo del giovane Leone ribolle stanco. Aiolia fissa le ali d'oro, quindi, prima che le lacrime abbiano di nuovo il sopravvento su di lui, tira su col naso ed esce dalla Nona Casa.

_Non si è accorto di nulla…_  
Shura esce da dietro una colonna della Nona Casa e si avvicina al feretro. È rimasto ad osservare in silenzio Aiolia piangere disperato ed ha potuto solo aspettare che si allontanasse.  
_Come posso presentarmi a lui? Sono pur sempre l'assassino di suo fratello. Potrei farlo sfogare, ma dopo chi dei due starebbe meglio, lui o io?_

Meglio non farsi vedere. Quello di Aiolia è un lutto privato, e lui deve rispettarlo.  
Aiolia piange un fratello.  
Shura piange un amico, un compagno, un esempio.

_I miti sono creati per farli crollare._  
La voce del suo maestro gli risuona nella testa come una beffa. La verità è che lui non era pronto. Non era pronto all'idea che Aiolos potesse essere umano, fatto di carne e sangue proprio come lui.  
E che anche un Gold Saint potesse cadere, vittima di un demone.

_Daimon_ l'ha chiamato il Grande Sacerdote.  
Entità soprannaturale.  
Benigna o maligna che sia, si diverte a giocare con gli uomini come fossero dei fantocci inanimati. Stavolta è toccato ad Aiolos.  
Shura immagina, crede, spera che Aiolos abbia opposto resistenza.  
Che si sia difeso.  
Che abbia lottato contro quella voce che gli ripeteva «Uccidi la bambina, uccidi la bambina!» fino a farlo impazzire.  
Perché il _daimon_ agisce come un tumore, che trova un nicchia all'interno del cuore umano ed inizia a dividere l'anima dal corpo fino a quando gli uomini non sono poco più che bambole di pezza.

Shura guarda la propria mano destra ancora sporca di sangue.  
Come deve essere vedere il proprio corpo agire di testa propria, infischiandosene degli ordini del cervello?  
Il Sommo Sion gli ha spiegato che più ci si ribella, più lo spirito ne esce a pezzi.  
Se ne esce.

_Hai detto che si è lasciato colpire per accecarti con il suo sangue… Ah, povero, povero Aiolos! Ha tentato di opporsi come meglio poteva…_

Stringe i pugni.  
Perché?  
Perché diamine non ne ha parlato con nessuno?  
_Volevi tenerti tutto dentro? E per cosa, poi? Morire ammazzato come un cane sui monti? Come una pecora sbranata dai lupi?_  
Non riesce a credere che l'orgoglio abbia potuto accecare Aiolos fino a quel punto.  
Possibile che non abbia pensato ad Aiolia?  
Da quel poco che lo conosce… conosceva, Shura ritiene che l'unica spiegazione della reticenza del Sagittario sia da imputarsi al non voler spaventare il fratello minore.  
Tipico di Aiolos.

_Oh, Aiolia non si è preoccupato affatto: ha continuato la sua esistenza serena e calma… Gli hai solo spezzato il cuore! E hai costretto il Santuario a diffondere una menzogna!_  
Hanno sparso la voce che Aiolos è morto. Che Shura lo ha rincorso ed ucciso.  
Giustiziato nel nome di Athena e del Santuario.  
Vuota retorica. Uno spreco di parole pompose per dire che il prode Sagittario è stato ammazzato senza tante cerimonie da un suo compagno.

_Tu sei il solo a cui possa affidare questo compito, Shura! La Sacra Lama ha l'obbligo di amministrare la Giustizia per conto di Athena, ricordalo!_  
_Amministrare la Giustizia ricorrendo alle menzogne?,_ si chiede ripensando alle parole del Gran Sacerdote. _È solo una vile menzogna! E lo sappiamo in quattro: io, te, Saga ed il Sommo Sion…_

_Cerca di capire, Shura: non dobbiamo in alcun modo legare il nome di Saga a questa faccenda. Lui è a Capo Sounion in missione, per vigilare su Poseidone. Se ammettessimo che Aiolos è ancora vivo, che ne sarebbe del Santuario? Ormai sarà morto…_

Già… il Sacerdote ha ragione, come sempre.  
Il Santuario non può vivere nella paura di un nemico che può attaccare da un minuto all'altro, né tantomeno che si sappia del Daimon. Il popolo impazzirebbe e sarebbe il caos.  
Aiolos è morto. Morto.  
_Domani sapranno tutto. E per Aiolia inizierà l'inferno…,_ si dice, consapevole di come la promessa che ha strappato al Sacerdote non impedirà agli altri Gold Saint di odiare e detestare Aiolia al posto del fratello.  
Che l'innocente non paghi per il colpevole: questo ha detto il Sommo Sion e lui si adopererà perché ad Aiolia sia riservato il medesimo trattamento che spetta agli altri suoi compagni; tuttavia, potrà impedire loro di non odiare Aiolia?

_Quei ragazzi sono speciali. Faranno qualcosa per cui tutti noi li ricorderemo in eterno._  
_Ha fatto fin troppo, Javier…,_ pensa Ruy avvicinandosi al feretro e svolgendo il sudario. Vuoto. Sull'ara non c'è nulla, nessun corpo, nessun cadavere.

_Sei fuggito alla stregua di un traditore. Tu, un amico e un compagno per cui nutro rispetto e ammirazione. E ci hai costretti ad inscenare una menzogna per placare delle ansie più che giustificate. Ma perché? Perché? Se veramente Aiolos è stato vittima di un daimon…_  
Shura sa che è inutile chiedere spiegazioni. Gli ordini del Grande Sacerdote non si discutono. Forse, l'unica cosa che potrà aiutarlo a capire tutta questa situazione sarà una buona notte di sonno. E il tempo gli curerà le ferite. Shura esce incontro all'aria che spira dai monti. Tra meno di due ore sorgerà il Sole. Le stelle si stanno già eclissando pian piano, solo Venere splende violaceo all'orizzonte. Nota la Costellazione del Sagittario solcata da una stella cadente.

_Sei morto, Aiolos? La tua anima è… dove, amico mio? In cielo? All'inferno, nel ghiaccio del Cocito?,_ si chiede mentre sente gli occhi pizzicargli. Inizia a salire i gradini che lo porteranno alla Decima Casa. La sua. E sente che, una cosa, adesso, la può fare.

«Aiolos. Tuo fratello ha giurato di riabilitare il tuo nome, fosse l'ultima cosa che farà. Ebbene, io non sarò da meno!», pronuncia alla Costellazione del Sagittario mentre un vento fresco gli gonfia il mantello sporco di sangue alle spalle. «Aiolos, io ti giuro che veglierò su tuo fratello al posto tuo.»  
E gli sembra che la stella più luminosa della nona costellazione stia rispondendo alle sue parole.  
«Te lo giuro, Aiolos. Te lo giuro.»


End file.
